


Специальность - "Знать всё"

by Relictum_mores



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relictum_mores/pseuds/Relictum_mores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодость "британского правительства"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Англия. Итон. Рождество.

На улице шёл крупный ослепительно белый снег. Его ассиметричные хлопья, состоящие из многогранных снежинок, разбивались на легчайшую игольчатую серебряную пыль о карминово-серую брусчатку двора, засыпали старые кирпичные постройки древнего колледжа, непривычно спокойного на время зимних каникул. Тишина - вот что Майкрофт научился ценить превыше всего с появлением в их доме младшего брата. Скоро тому должно было исполниться 7 лет, и с каждым годом спокойствие старшего Холмса все больше омрачалось существованием Шерлока. Тот вечно что-то ломал, шумно исследовал, врывался с криками в спальню к брату, мешая чтению.

         До первой школы Майкрофт считал брата глупым, но после встречи с остальными детьми он был крайне удивлен, насколько он мог ошибаться в этом первоначальном суждении, изменив для себя уровень интеллектуальных возможностей родственника на «глуповат».

Сейчас же подросток в дисциплинирующем тело и разум фраке сидел за читальным столом библиотеки Итона. На спинке аскетичного, не слишком удобного стула аккуратно висела чёрная мантия. Он пролистывал очередной учебник французского языка, по счёту уже третий за несколько часов, проведенных в библиотеке.

         Если уж Холмс решил не уезжать на рождественские выходные домой, необходимо было провести время с максимальной пользой. Дома его не оставили бы в покое ни на минуту, особенно Шерлок - тот с порога  принялся бы расспрашивать о новом месте обучения старшего брата, прерываясь на заметки о любых изменениях в его внешности, манере разговора и вообще всего, что Холмс младший мог бы заметить. А этого было, поверьте, немало, в наблюдательности тот не так сильно уж и отставал от Майкрофта. В помещении, расположенном на нескольких уровнях, среди полок, заполненных разнообразными фолиантами самых разнообразных научных изданий и эпох, сейчас никого не было. Холмс старший наслаждался тишиной и самым приоритетным для себя занятием на ближайшие годы, а именно запоминанием как можно большего объема нужной информации, которая в дальнейшем поможет ему осуществить сейчас еще кажущуюся по амбициозности детской цель. Поэтому он недовольно поморщился, услышав, что его уединение было так некстати прервано раздавшимся звуком упавшей книги и последовавшим за этим чьим-то чертыханьем в полголоса. Он бы не придал этому незначительному происшествию никакого значения, если бы не одна любопытная деталь. Майкрофт был уверен на 99%, что никто не входил в библиотеку за весь период его пребывания в ней. Ибо с той точки, где он находился, был прекрасный обзор на главный вход и большинство проходов, ведущих в различные секции. И уверен в ответе смотрителя, который на вопрос, есть ли кто-либо в здании из читателей, отрицательно покачал головой. Как и исключал факт наличия персонала в секции, откуда раздался звук, он лично был там во время поиска изучаемого им пособия.

         Любопытство пересилило методическое штудирование столбцов с мелодичными словами. И, отвлекаясь от книги, предварительно заметив, на чём он остановился, итонец громко захлопнул издание. Холмс старший повернул голову в сторону, откуда раздался побеспокоивший его звук. И приготовился к тому, что было вторым его самым любимым занятием после утоления академической жажды знания – наблюдать. Возможно, тот, кто потревожил его, так же был не осведомлен о том, что находится здесь не приватно. А хлопок пожелтевших страниц непременно обозначил как сам факт присутствия Майкрофта, так и его местонахождение. Прошло меньше  минуты, и со стороны полок с политологией раздались размеренные шаги, а затем к Майкрофту вышел незаурядный молодой человек. На первый взгляд, он казался старше, чем мог бы быть старшекурсник или выпускник, но слишком молод для преподавателя. Последнее Холмс сразу же отмел из своих рассуждений, на англичанине была одежда, не причисляющая его к менторам. Он был облачен в дорогой клетчатый костюм-тройку темно-серого цвета, который, несмотря на некоторую небрежность в образе, выглядел при том по-щегольски. Рубашка была с круглым классическим для ученика Итона воротником и тёмно-синим галстуком в бирюзовую полоску, что сразу могло объяснить причину его местонахождения здесь, как ностальгирующего гостя. Его взгляд светло-зеленых глаз оценивающе прошел по сидящему перед ним подростку. Рыжеватый со старательно уложенными волосами и цепким живым взглядом серо-голубых глаз. От незваного посетителя так же не укрылись мантия колледжера и выбранная книга. «Типичный буксир» именно это прочёл Майкрофт во взгляде незнакомца, в котором стремительно угасал интерес к его персоне.

\- Хорошая погода, не правда ли, - произнес Холмс, когда загадочный посетитель, уже было коротко кивнувший в знак приветствия, явно собрался уходить. Тот редко разговаривал со сверстниками, и появление здесь старого итонца побудило подростка начать общение первым.

\- Действительно так, - ответил молодой человек, рассеянно взглянув в окно, за которым продолжался снегопад, переливающийся оранжевыми искрами в лучах закатного солнца. В его спокойном голосе Майкрофт, сразу же уловил безупречный лондонский выговор.

\- Опаздываете на поезд? – с вежливой полуулыбкой произнёс мальчик.

\- Да... Это так заметно? – между кустистых бровей молодого человека пролегла глубокая морщина, но он продолжил смотреть на заснеженный двор.

\- У вас рука потянулась к часам, перед тем, как вы ответили про погоду. Но вы их не достали, только пошевелили пальцами, при этом поморщившись. Это от досады. Вы знаете, что не успеваете и всё же хотели ещё раз посмотреть на циферблат, - ответил старший брат Шерлока. В его глазах появилась искорка азарта, ему нравилось, что собеседник внимательно его слушал, даже отвлёкся от созерцания улицы.

\- Вы наблюдательны, молодой человек, - негромко произнес англичанин задумчиво потерев переносицу. В его глазах при этом промелькнуло нечто, отчего молодой Холмс сразу понял - характер у собеседника далёк от ровного. В его образе классического джентельмена, по-английски лаконичном, было что-то бунтарское, хорошо скрываемое, но нет-нет и проглядывающее наружу дьявольским огоньком.

\- А еще, позволю себе заметить, у вас довольно любопытное хобби, - осмелев, отметил итонец. Англичанин приподнял кустистую тёмно-пшеничного цвета бровь, и, расценив это как знак продолжать озвучивать, подросток произнёс, - Вышивание, ваши руки… Палец исколот острым тонким предметом и едва заметная омозолелость. Так бывает от частого использования иглы.

Молодой человек издал звук, похожий на одобрительное хмыканье. Медленно покачавшись с пятки на носок о чем-то размышляя, он приблизился к столу Холмса и присел на край рядом с ним.

\- И какую же специальность вы выбрали для себя? Хотите стать прославленным сыщиком? – улыбнулся незнакомец, заглянув в глаза подростку. С лица того, сразу же пропала полуухмылка. Губы поджались от обиды, в точь-точь, как это бывает  у взрослых.

\- Нет, это было бы для меня слишком просто и неинтересно. Я могу больше, чем… - он осекся, ловя себя на мысли, что хотел сказать, что это годится лишь для его младшего брата. Тому стала наскучивать идея стать пиратом и он, стянув у отца лупу, воображал себя сыщиком. Постоянно анализируя грязь, которую приносил на лапах его любимый бестолковый ирландский сеттер. Но, видимо, тактичный слушатель не придал этой заминке особого значения, качнув головой в знак ожидания продолжения.

 

\- Я стану политиком, - выдохнул Майкрофт, он помнил, как на это прореагировали родители, не восприняв первый раз его фразу серьезно. А он, как и все в его возрасте, тогда был крайне расстроен, что к его выбору отнеслись, как к идее ребёнка. Но человек, внимательно слушавший его, никак не проявил своего удивления на заявление молодого итонца.

\- Значит, клуб «Поп», затем окончание хорошего университета с отличием и служба во благо Англии в министерстве, так… - задумчиво продолжил тот, без тени насмешки под утвердительный кивок Холмса, на щеках которого проступил румянец.

\- Артур, - после нескольких секунд молчания представился англичанин, доверительно протянув руку Холмсу. В неровном освещении садившегося солнца подростку почудилось, что тыльная сторона ладони собеседника была в сетке старых шрамов. Но наваждение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.

\- Майкрофт, - ответил Холмс на приветствие крепким рукопожатием, стараясь при этом выглядеть уверенным. Он почувствовал, что происходит что-то важное. В глазах цвета лайма Англии читалось одобрение реакцией мальчика.

\- Что ж, Майкрофт, мне пора уходить. Но мы ещё встретимся. Непременно, - задумчиво произнёс Кёркленд, ещё раз отстранённо посмотрев на собеседника. Тот ещё не мог знать, что именно преподнесёт ему жизнь. Но Англия мог уловить уже тогда, что этот гордый, хотя и лишенный честолюбия подросток, на самом деле любящий брат и примерный сын, способен на многое, как в достижении своей цели, так и служа отечеству.

 

 

 **Обоснуй:**  
  
_...и тёмно-синим галстуком в бирюзовую полоску, что сразу могло объяснить причину его местонахождения здесь, как ностальгирующего гостя._ знак отношения к бывшим ученикам Итона (Old Etonians).  
  
_От незваного посетителя так же не укрылись мантия колледжера..._ King’s Scholars 70 студентов, чье обучение оплачивается из средств университета. ~~Мой хэдканон: Майкрофт из достаточно обеспеченной семьи, но ему было пренцыпиально поступить на "бюджет".~~  
  
_...клуб «Поп»..._ ~~опять же хэдканон для Холмса~~ довольно закрытое мини-общество в Итоне, из которых вышли многие политические деятели.

 


	2. Лондон. Шерлок. Ночь.

Холодно, озноб пробирает до костей. Шаркающие шаги шелестом отзываются в пустом заброшенном здании, в далеко не самом респектабельном районе Лондона. На грязных разбросанных прямо на полу матрасах лежат люди, точнее, то, что от них сейчас осталось. Пустые взгляды, устремленные в никуда, с бледными изнеможёнными лицами. Когда Шезард проходит мимо них, ему кажется, что весь этот двухэтажный старый дом заполнен осунувшимися манекенами. Но стоит повернуться спиной, тут же слышится едва различимое шелестение ни к кому не обращенных разговоров, болезненного бреда, вызванного спецификой этого места.

Всё это продолжается уже несколько лет с достаточно длительными и осознанными перерывами, как кажется молодому человеку, чтобы факт происходящего нельзя было бы назвать зависимостью. С того самого дня. О нём Шезард, недавний выпускник Кембриджа, предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать, это старательно убрано в самую тёмную из комнат его дворца разума. В то далёкое крыло, куда он пообещал себе не заглядывать без крайней на то необходимости.

Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он оказался здесь? Несколько дней? Или же недель? Вечера становятся холоднее и выбранная одежда для слияния с местной фауной золотых рыбок уже плохо подходит. Он всегда думает, что может контролировать себя и своё состояние. Он никогда не считал себя зависимым ни тогда, ни сейчас, и точно знает, что не будет считать себя таковым и в будущем. В моменты, когда тёплая безмятежность препаратов отпускает его, и Шезард, судорожно глотая воздух, кажущийся таким ледяным, выныривает в реальность, всё еще пытаясь уверить себя, что находится здесь по делу, не потерял счёт времени. Уже скоро его разум осветит вспышка ликования от раскрытия очередного запутанного преступления Скотленд-Ярда. Натыкаясь на сломанные в захламленном притоне, шарахаясь от нестерпимо яркого дневного света, пробивающегося сквозь разбитые грязные стёкла, или лишенный зрения топкой темнотой полуночи. Сдирая в кровь кожу на костяшках пальцев о старые кирпичные стены, исписанные междометиями и разрисованные абстракциями черной, словно сажа, краской. Пытаясь обломком карандаша написать на заканчивающимся обрывке кремовой бумаги из молескина неровным паркинсоновым подчерком в столбик латинские названия препаратов и их дозировки. Стараясь успеть до следующего погружения в бесшумную бархатную тьму.

Светло-голубые глаза с мелкими точками зрачков, хотя уже час ночи, время, наполненное шорохами и редкими глухими вскриками, вновь устало закрываются. Он уже не может слышать угрюмый вой приближающихся полицейских сирен, от которого вздрагивают верзилы на входе. Надсадный звук правопорядка, от которого болезненно блестящие глаза находящихся в частичном сознании посетителей наполняются страшной тоскливой безысходностью.

Молодой человек открывает глаза, щурясь от беспощадного белого света ламп в коридоре дворца памяти. Какая же дверь нужна ему, чтобы решить новую загадку? За какой из них его ждёт долгожданный ответ? Со стороны он похож на охотящегося зверя. Плавными шагами он ходит от одной двери к другой, не решаясь взяться за старые латунные ручки, лишь тянет к ним длинные пальцы музыканта.

\- Шерлок! – обрывает ход его мыслей грубый окрик до боли знакомого голоса за спиной. Движения тут же становятся рваными, он чуть было не спотыкается на ровном месте.

\- Не сейчас, - недовольно произносит Холмс младший, нетерпеливо отмахиваясь рукой. Не повернувшись к незванно возникшему собеседнику. Но здание уже сотрясается, словно от девятибалльного землетрясения, и все предметы, вздрагивая, становятся расплывчатыми и зыбкими, словно туман.

Он проводит бледной рукой напротив себя в надежде отогнать марево. Но когда оно рассеивается, его вновь захлёстывает озноб от реальности. В мечущемся желтом свете полицейских фонариков склоненное над лежащим Шерлоком лицо Майкрофта кажется старше, чем оно есть. На нём застыло выражение плохо скрываемого отвращения, даже за воротник куртки он держит брата в перчатке, как будто боясь запачкать руки. Холмс младший медленно моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на брате. На барабанные перепонки обрушивается шквал звуков: завывание сирен, мужской мат и женский пронзительный визг, топот тяжёлых форменных ботинок  и хруст разбитого под ними стекла.

\- Где он?! – по узким губам родственника читает всё ещё оглохший молодой человек. Но отвечать не хочется, он почти нашёл ответ, не доставало пары мгновений для решения этой кажущейся бесконечной задачи.

\- Уйди, - хрипло рычит Шерлок, пытаясь стряхнуть цепкие руки брата, но тело всё еще плохо повинуется. Его окутывает аромат дорогого парфюма - тяжёлое, согревающее сандаловое дерево и безмятежная английская лаванда.

\- Список, Шерлок… - неумолимо повторяет Майкрофт ледяным тихим голосом. Совсем не вовремя Шезарду приходит лукавая мысль, что, если бы не было так шумно, люди в радиусе десяти метров покрылись бы толстым слоем инея от такого тона.

\- Катись ты к чёрту! – выплёвывает он с издевательской полуухмылкой в побелевшее от гнева лицо молодого чиновника. Наконец, сумев подчинить себе хотя бы правую руку, Холмс младший небрежно толкает нависшего над ним брата в грудь. Получается достаточно сильно, чтобы тот чуть отстранился. Другой же он нашаривает у себя в кармане исписанный клочок бумаги и бросает его в сторону Холмса старшего, который тут же ослабляет хватку и переключает своё внимание на документированную глупость младшего брата. Ему нужна пара секунд для того, чтобы произвести анализ медикаментов и расчёт принятой дозы.

\- В больницу. Немедленно, - бросает он приказным тоном ближайшему полицейскому, повелительно махнув при этом кистью в сторону лежащего на полу брата. По-прежнему не снимая чёрных перчаток, Майкрофт педантично складывает лист вчетверо, чуть подрагивающими руками и убирает его во внутренний карман дорогого пальто. Страж правопорядка уважительно кивает, но всё равно, прежде чем начать выполнять поручение, переводит взгляд на замершего за спиной сотрудника правительства сержанта. Тот тут же выдаёт короткий жест, который должен обозначать «немедленно», выразительный взгляд карих глаз блуждает от Холмса старшего к замешкавшемуся подчиненному.

Прежде чем Шерлок успевает вновь начать протестовать, его жестко и умело подхватывают под руки, начиная безцеремонно волочить в сторону выхода сквозь творившийся вокруг хаос разгрома полицией очередного притона. Уже при погрузке в скорую, он, всё еще находясь в сознании, пытается что-то заявить в сторону Холмса старшего, но приступ рвоты не даёт ему этого сделать. Взгляд Майкрофта на секунду обращается к иссиня-чёрному небу над головой, словно спрашивая, за что ему всё это достаётся. Стоящий рядом сержант Грегори Лестрейд тактично делает вид, что всё его внимание занято подсчетом задержанных. Он не сразу замечает, что внимание Холмса старшего обращено на него.

\- Мистер Лестрейд, считаю, что мне не стоит напоминать вам… - чиновник делает многозначительную паузу, и в его серых глазах сталью блестит недосказанное продолжение фразы.

\- Я всё понимаю, мистер Холмс. В протоколе не будет ненужных имён и истинной цели этой операции, - глухо отзывается брюнет. С каждым годом их странного знакомства ему всё труднее выдерживать взгляд человека, власть которого растёт год от года, быстрее, чем звание самого полицейского.

Он ловит себя на неприятной для самолюбия мысли, что смог сделать глубокий вдох, лишь когда машина с парамедиками увозит обоих Холмсов прочь от этого проклятого места, оставляя будущего инспектора Скотленд-Ярда стоять под начинающимся дождём, с мечущимися сине-красными всполыхами полицейских мигалок на усталом лице.

 

 **Обоснуй**  
_  
...недавний выпускник Кембриджа..._ ~~хедканон превествует тебя~~ из источников известно, что выбор университета для Шерлока - Оксфорд. Но по скромному мнению автора, ему бы подошёл именно Кембридж. Ибо при фразе "У моего брата мозг ученого или истинного философа...", ассоциации именно с этим университетом.


	3. Больница. Кэбмен. Туман.

         Больничная палата Бартса наполнена стойким запахом стерильной чистоты и раздражающим ноздри резким ароматом лекарств. В неярком дежурном свете Майкрофт, сидящий на предусмотрительно поставленном сестрами стуле, пристально всматривается в бледное осунувшееся лицо Шерлока. Его руки обвиты тонкими трубками капельниц, а на чёрном мониторе зеленым огнём методично пробегает эхокардиограмма. Сердцебиение уже восстанавливается, что успокаивает Холмса старшего. Брегет на золотой цепочке показывают три часа ночи, после чего оказываются вновь убранными в карман темно-серой жилетки дорогого делового костюма. Майкрофт складывает руки в молитвенном жесте, чуть касаясь пальцев неприятно пересохшими от нервов губами. Пока никто не может его видеть, он совершенно не похож на ледяного человека, коротко отдающего приказы тихим голосом, умеющим одним кивком головы поставить на место собеседника, даже вышестоящего по положению, с цепким, как металл на морозе, взглядом того, кто всегда прав.

 

         Заметив, что Шерлок приходит в себя, Майкрофт плавным движением  переплел пальцы и положил на них подбородок. В шахматах старший Холмс чаще всего выбирает чёрного короля. Первый ход не всегда даёт преимущество, скорее, он позволяет понять, как мыслит противник и предугадать его дальнейшую игру в самом начале партии. Майкрофт уже много лет не начинает говорить с братом первым, но сегодняшний день и так был слишком долгим, незачем растягивать его излишней демонстрацией выдержки ещё больше.

Ему хочется покончить с этим всем немедленно, и в глубине души он желал бы, чтобы это было навсегда. Не искать младшего по злачным районам Лондона, не видеть списка препаратов около полумёртвого тела. Он хотел бы, чтобы Шерлок сидел в соседнем кабинете, и для того, чтобы его найти, нужно всего лишь сделать один звонок или же отправить секретаря, а не заставлять сотрудников М5 шерстить записи видеокамер города. В этом мире недостаточно родиться гением. Нужны порядок и дисциплина. Нужен тот, кто будет каждый день напоминать тебе, что талант не надо тратить попусту. Майкрофт был готов потратить много сил, чтобы помочь Шерлоку раскрыть свой потенциал. Но тот с завидным упрямством пресекал всяческие попытки брата в подборе достойной профессии.

 

\- Неразумно, братец мой, - холодным голосом разрезал он тишину и на миг прикрыл глаза, словно смахивая светящееся в них излишне искреннее беспокойство. Холмс младший не мог его видеть, для этого не было достаточно света. Но даже если бы он и мог его рассмотреть, скорбным в выражении лица брата осталась лишь резкая линия рта.

\- Я работал, - голосом, напрочь лишенным вины, прохрипел Шерлок пересохшим от интоксикации горлом.

\- Да, конечно… Именно ради «работы» ты принял… - в ловких пальцах молодого политика, возник список препаратов, который он не преминул зачитать, многозначительно оставляя эффектные паузы после каждой дозировки.

\- Всё было под контролем. Тебе следует прекратить совать свой длинный нос в мою жизнь! – резко прервал его детектив, когда голос брата стал совершенно невыносим расшатанной передозом психике сыщика.

 

         Тот замолчал, плотно сжав губы, словно боясь потерять над собой контроль и повысить вслед за братом тон разговора, в котором он всегда оставался главным. Поза с нарочито вальяжной изменилась на напряженную, и на несколько минут в палате между собеседниками повисла потрескивающая электричеством напряженная тишина.

 

\- Тебя искали родители, Шерлок. Если тебе плевать на свою репутацию, то подумай, каково им… - вкрадчиво тихо произнёс Майкрофт. Было неясно чего больше в его голосе - угрозы или глухой боли.

\- Ты сказал им? – с лица Шерлока моментально исчезла злость, и он неловко попытался приподняться над подушкой. Накатившая волна слабости не позволила ему этого сделать с первого раза. Холмс старший продолжал веско молчать, все больше выводя младшего из себя.

\- Майк, ты сказал им?! – молодой химик попытался податься к брату, помогая себе руками, морщась от неприятного ощущения толстых канюль капельниц в сгибах обоих локтей.

\- Майкрофт, - менторским голосом исправил государственный служащий, бесшумно переставляя стул ближе к кровати больного. Так чтобы тот мог различить его лицо в свете дежурной лампы на стене. Оно было непроницаемо, и политик с удовольствием, которое заглушало злобу и переживание за произошедшее, наблюдал за мечущимся вопросительным взглядом младшего.

\- Нет, Шерлок. Я не сказал им, - насладившись паникой брата в полной мере, тем же невыносимым для брата голосом произнёс Майкрофт.

 

         Он вновь расслабленно закинул ногу на ногу, обхватив сцепленными в замок запястьями одно колено. На тонких губах кривилась снисходительная улыбка победителя, хотя в холодных, тёмных в неярком свете лампы глазах читалась сильная усталость. Он видел, как брат вновь успокоился, и его эмоции качнулись, словно маятник, от паники к неприкрытой ненависти, направленной на собеседника. Хотя тот и промолчал, шумно выдохнув и демонстративно начав разглядывать белый потолок палаты. Намекая, что разговор был закончен и дальнейшее его продолжение излишне.

         Не утруждая себя попытками продолжить назидательную беседу о вреде образа жизни, выбранного выпускником Кембриджа, Майкрофт плавно поднялся со стула и, элегантно расправив складки одежды, направился было к выходу.

\- Назвать тебе убийцу? – насмешливым тоном произнёс он уже у двери. Даже спиной он почувствовал злой взгляд Шерлока, его тянуло развернуться и еще раз сверху вниз посмотреть в прозрачные, мечущие молнии глаза брата. Но это было бы не достойным ребячеством для почти тридцатилетнего серьёзного джентльмена.

\- Обойдусь без твоей помощи. Пока-пока! – сквозь зубы процедил Холмс младший. Ответом через мгновенье послужил звук за хлопнувшейся двери.

 

         На улице промозгло от холодного тумана, лежавшего плотными белыми клоками на не уснувшем мегаполисе. Радость от «маленькой победы» над младшим быстро улетучилась под моросящим дождем. Он медленно шёл по направлению к остановке, хотя прекрасно понимал, что в этот час затруднительно добраться на каком бы то ни было общественном транспорте даже до служебной квартиры на Пэлл – Мэлл. В эту ночь недавнее предложение премьер-министра о предоставлении ему служебной машины с личным водителем показалось ему не вычурной идеей, а предметом первой необходимости.

         Двор больницы практически не освещался, поэтому, дойдя до выхода из старинной каменной арки, молодой человек уже успел несколько раз попасть в довольно глубокие лужи. Всё это вместе взятое наводило тоску и раздражительность, как и всё то, что не поддавалось контролю в жизни скромного служащего британского правительства. Хотелось курить. Он остановился и принялся ощупывать одной рукой пальто в поиске пачки сигарет, а другой пытаясь удержать раскрытый зонт. Сигарет не было, в кармане нашёлся лишь холодный прямоугольник хромированной зажигалки, от чего желание курить еще более усилилось.

 

\- Могу я предложить вам сигарету? – произнес голос, похожий на напев.

        

         Холмс старший подавил сиюминутный порыв сделать резкий шаг в сторону. Он не заметил человека, стоящего в тени перед аркой главного входа. Присмотревшись, можно было узнать в нем таксиста. Клетчатая твидовая кепка, куртка, в которой было бы удобно сидеть в автомобиле. Да и сам кэб с приветливым огоньком «свободен» был припаркован неподалеку. Здесь едва ли нужен столь высокий интеллект Холмсов, чтобы догадаться.

 

\- Не откажусь, - чиновник принял, протянутую сигарету и нетерпеливо щёлкнув кремнием, с облегчением сделал глубокую затяжку. Конечно это не было привычным Данхиллом, но потребность в никотине была удовлетворена.

\- Тяжелый день, - не то спросил, не то подтвердил странной кимрской интонацией человек, чье лицо освещалось лишь огоньком его сигареты. Казалось, что он специально стоял так, чтобы оставаться в тени даже при смене положения.

\- Может ли он быть другим у людей, стоящих за полночь у больницы, - сентиментально откликнулся Майкрофт, закрыв зонт и повесив его на согнутую руку. Свидетелей их разговора не было, разве что каменное изваяние Тюдора на расстоянии нескольких метров над ними, который неизменно сжимал своей карающей десницей скипетр.

         Он сам не мог понять, что заставило его ответить настолько по-человечески. Усталость или привычка располагать к себе людей, если ему они могли понадобиться. В данном случае он предпочел бы потратить 20 минут на этом такси чем вызвать незадачливого сержанта, который, несомненно, ещё не ложился и готов за предоставленное неудобство в виде срыва Шерлока, явиться при первом же ожидаемом, но нежеланном звонке. Или же идти пешком в ливень через набережную сквозь спящий город.

 

\- Родственник? – поинтересовался таксист, затушив сигарету о край мусорного бака рядом. Холмс старший не был настроен на беседу, столь личного характера, специфика работы давала о себе знать.

\- Простите, вы, кажется, свободны? – приторно вежливым голосом произнес Майкрофт, растянув губы в подобие улыбки.

\- Да, садитесь, - шафер проворно нырнул в машину, приоткрыв при этом заднюю дверцу. То ли в знак приглашения, то ли, наконец, рассмотрев и оценив по одежде, в свете фонарей значительность фигуры собеседника.

 На Пэлл – Мэлл, я скажу, где остановиться. Сколько с меня? - уже напустив на себя привычную светскую отрешенность с плохо скрываемыми властными к представителям обслуги нотками произнёс Майкрофт, удобно устроившись на заднем сидении кэба.

 

         Пока в салоне сохранялась тишина. Холмс старший вытащил из пальто мобильный телефон и захрустел кнопками, набирая сообщение. Он не любил их писать, но для разговора не было сил. А завершенность этому дню нужно было придать.

         Шерлок только погрузился в тяжёлую полудрему, когда его потревожил какой-то смутно знакомый звук. Это был его мобильный, невесть каким образом оказавшийся на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Вроде бы ничего странного, исключая тот факт, что в притон Холмс младший его не брал. И последний раз девайс, если конечно память не подводила детектива, оказался брошенным под кровать в порыве негодования от назойливых звонков нетерпеливого Лестрейда. Сотовый оказался не только с заменённым новым корпусом, но и полностью заряженным.

 

«Утром же позвонишь родителям» МХ

 

         Шерлок хищно оскалился, глядя на мерцающий экран. В его голове уже стал выстраиваться план мести Майкрофту. Он мог не только сообщить им, что с ним все в порядке, но и пригласить родителей погостить к брату. Оставалось вспомнить ближайшие события будь то театр или лучше опера, куда он мог бы их пригласить от имени Майкрофта. Тот бы не смог отказать матери, и его экзекуция нахождения в публике была бы хорошим способом досадить ему.

«Шерлок?!» МХ

Очередное сообщение от брата прервало его золотые грёзы.

«Хорошо!» ШХ

Или быть может отправить его с экскурсией в Тауэр. Чтобы он мучился в толпе китайских туристов, в своём неизменном чопорном виде он вполне может сойти за один из экспонатов выставки. С этим историческим местом была связана довольно давняя история. Тогда в детстве Шерлок задал Майкрофту вопрос. Как он поймёт, что его решения, как политика, правильные для Англии? На что получил шутливый ответ, сказанный неуместно серьёзным голосом. Если, проходя мимо Тауэра после очередного совещания я не увижу воронов. Значит решение было не правильным. Но это уже не будет иметь значения.

Теперь они не близки, как раньше. Даже проявление заботы в обычном ее понимании для обоих стало негласным табу. Для Шерлока из-за острого чувства обиды, настолько сильного что оно неумолимо с годами и лишь возрастает при попытках контроля его жизни со стороны старшего брата. У Майкрофта из-за гнетущего ощущения вины, питаемое негодованием что прошлое не подвластно ему.

За запотевшими стёклами машины плыл в туманном мареве никогда не засыпающий Лондон. Вот уже можно было различить отблеск ночных огней в темной воде Темзы. Пробок в это время не было, поэтому до места назначения Холмс старший рассчитывал добраться через 12 минут. Плавный ход кэба укачивал утомленного заботами дня чиновника. И тот решил ненадолго погрузиться в полудрёму, при этом обдумывая, как заставить неугомонного брата хотя бы на время съехать из Брикстона, где тот снимал квартиру, будто-то бы желая вызвать еще большее негодование у брата. Безусловно Шерлоку было крайне неудобно тратить час на поездку до места работы в здании, сохранившемся еще с великого пожара, где он сейчас официально числился в штате лаборантом. И не официально производил самые разнообразные опыты, на которые руководство часто закрывало глаза. Но будучи, как он себя сам называл «единственным в мире сыщиком-консультантом», приходящему на помощь самому Скотлэнд-Ярду, не было лучше района, для того чтобы быть в курсе всей криминальной обстановке в городе.

Майкрофт отвлёкся от мыслей о брате, как только они пересекли Трафальгарскую площадь, всегда по-праздничному яркую, а сейчас так же окутанную дымкой, размывающей огни цветных вывесок. Около колонны Нельсона, несмотря на позднее время было различить размытые фигуры множества людей, похожий под огнями вывесок на разноцветные призраки. Сквозь приоткрытое окно шофера раздался приглушенный бой Биг-Бена, обозначавшего наступление четырёх часов после полуночи.

\- Совсем не то что раньше, - вполголоса задумчиво произнёс водитель, уже съезжая с трафальгарского сквера на Пэлл – Мэлл. Это была его первая фраза за всю поездку, у которой он не потрудился даже назвать стоимость.

\- Что вы имеете ввиду? – счел нужным поддержать брошенную фразу политик.

\- Туман, мистер… Уже нет того «горохового супа», что в былые времена, - с заметным сожалением продолжил шофер.

Майкрофт перевел взгляд с улицы на зеркало заднего вида. Оно было повернуто так, что рассмотреть говорящего по-прежнему было затруднительно. Но по всем признакам части лица, которое иногда отражалось в нём, ему нельзя было дать больше 25 лет. Вряд ли молодой человек мог помнить последний крупный смог накрывший город в 1952 году. Гораздо более любопытное, что его уэльский акцент прошёл так же резко, как дождь за окном. Что не могло скрыться от внимания Холмса.

\- Вы валлиец? – вяло поинтересовался чиновник, всматриваясь в дома на улице, стараясь в условиях плохой видимости не пропустить свой. Хотя шофер предусмотрительно замедлил ход.

\- Нет, но у меня брат живет в Кардиффе, - боковым зрением Майкрофт зацепил, как ему показалось озорной взгляд светло-зеленых глаз кэбмена, на несколько секунд отраженных зеркалом.

Майкрофт внимательно вслушивался, но в лондонском безупречном выговоре не было и намека на прежнюю текучесть давнего жителя Кардиффа. Недовольный собой он резко потребовал остановить у нужного ему дома, вытаскивая из кармана портмоне и прикидывая в уме сколько чаевых необходимо оставить, учитывая поздний час.

\- Не нужно мистер Холмс, - фраза, сказанная водителем будничным голосом, подействовала на Холмса старшего, как ведро холодной воды. Он плавным движением убрал бумажник на место и не сказав больше ни слова покинул кэб.

Кем бы ни был дерзкий молодой кэбмен, он не смог задеть своей обличающей фразой стальные нервы политика. Еще прежде чем зайти в квартиру он знал о нём достаточно, чтобы его люди выяснили кем тот, был, на самом деле за несколько часов. Кто он… Вражеский шпион или же агент проверяющей службы. Это всё было не столь важным, как две вещи, заботившие Майкрофта перед отходом ко сну. Первая - его брат наконец-то был на какое-то время в безопасности. И вторая – до встречи с Королевой оставалось меньше 6 часов.

 

 **Обос­нуй**  
  
 _…ра­боты в зда­нии, сох­ра­нив­шемся еще с ве­лико­го по­жара…_ гос­пи­таль Свя­того Вар­фо­ломея - са­мый ста­рый бри­тан­ский гос­пи­таль, сте­ны ко­торо­го выс­то­яли и Ве­ликий По­жар, и Блитц, и Вто­рую Ми­ровую Вой­ну.  
  
 _Уже нет то­го «го­рохо­вого су­па», что в бы­лые вре­мена…_ ту­ман был ха­рак­те­рен для Лон­до­на в прош­лом, в го­ды, ког­да Ан­глия бы­ла в аван­гарде ин­дус­три­али­зации и мно­гочис­ленные фаб­ри­ки пок­ры­вали её не­бо ды­мом. Дым из труб сме­шивал­ся с ту­маном, об­ра­зуя смог, имев­ший в на­роде проз­ви­ще «Лон­дон­ский осо­бый» ("London particular") или «го­рохо­вый суп» бла­года­ря сво­ему бу­ро-жёл­то­му цве­ту и гус­то­те.


	4. Дворец. Память. Невозможное.

         Бронзовые стрелки старинных часов, дернувшись, замирают ровно на 7.30 am, когда их одиночный удар оглашает безликую, хотя и с безупречным вкусом богато обставленную, государственную квартиру. Майкрофт Холмс уже несколько минут лежит с открытыми глазами. Ему не нужен будильник, внутренние часы всегда поднимают его с постели в это время со времен колледжа, даже при отсутствии такой банальной вещи, как полноценный восьмичасовой отдых.

         Сегодня особенное утро. И стало оно таким по нескольким причинам, произошедшим накануне. И, как часто бывает, одна из них хорошая, а другая таковой не является. В предшествующий этому день, обыденный для осени Англии, дождливый и пасмурный, причудливая судьба захотела напомнить молодому и крайне перспективному служащему британского правительства один из своих нерушимых законов. Это закон сохранения баланса. Поддержка равновесия, вот то, что было истинной причиной желания Холмса старшего служить по мере своих сил во благо Великобритании. Главное условие закона, если что-то где-то прибудет, то что-то обязательно убудет. И вчерашние сумасшедшие сутки были ярким примером этой простой аксиомы.

         Едва присев за удобное рабочее кресло в своем кабинете на Уайтхолл, Майкрофт получил официальное приглашение на встречу с Королевой. Плотная кремовая бумага письма, увенчанная алым гербом с лаконичной в своей простоте надписью: Букингемский дворец. А уже после обеда, прямо в рабочее время, что само по себе было чрезвычайным происшествием, ему позвонила миссис Холмс, и крайне тревожным голосом сообщила, что Шерлок не выходит с ней и отцом на связь уже несколько недель.

         Холмс старший редко позволяет себе не контролировать эмоции, но, когда он с ледяным спокойствием убедил обоих родителей, что решит вопрос с братом в теченин суток, и положил трубку, аккуратно заточенный карандаш, которым он отстукивал во время разговора ритм сердцебиения по столешнице, с глухим треском переломился в его пальцах. И дело было не в том, что миссис Холмс, видимо, вновь запамятовала, что не стоит ждать нескольких недель, дабы сообщить старшему сыну о факте исчезновения связи с младшим. Она прекрасно понимала, что тот уже достаточно взрослый молодой человек, закончивший один из лучших университетов страны и даже создавший работу себе по душе, так как в списках вакансий нигде не значился детектив-консультант.

         Майкрофта вывел из привычного душевного равновесия тот факт, что это случилось именно сегодня, в тот самый день, когда он меньше всего хотел бы искать младшего по всем сомнительным местам времяпровождения дорогого братца в столице вместо того, чтобы подготовиться к встрече с Елизаветой II. Ей он был представлен уже как несколько лет назад, но от того встреча не становилась менее волнительной и желанной. Сейчас это был визит не ради соблюдения обычной формальности, как это часто бывает на торжественных мероприятиях, все факты указывали на то, что это будет приватная деловая беседа. Но в сложившихся семейных обстоятельствах чиновнику необходимо менять отточенный распорядок дня, переносить дела и подключать нужные связи, чтобы закончить с этим досадным происшествием из-за Шерлока как можно скорее.

         Утро после трёх с половиной часов рваного сна уж точно не доброе, хотя бы потому, что Майкрофт давно не видел себя таким уставшим в зеркале ванной комнаты с той страшной без преувеличения для всей страны августовской ночи, произошедшей чуть более года назад. Нужно было срочно приложить тининовые компрессы и закапать капли для глаз, чтобы убрать красноту от переутомления - результата проведенной рядом с постелью Шерлока в больнице ночи. И привести себя в полный порядок, перед тем, как за ним заедет машина королевской службы охраны.

 

         Когда молодой чиновник и по совмещению служащий обоих разведок перешагивает порог дворца, с легкостью, присущей лишь истинно искушённому светскому человеку, передавая своё пальто и зонт-трость встречающему лакею, Майкрофт запрещает себе думать о произошедшем этой ночью инциденте.

         До белой гостиной, где его ожидает Королева, остаётся одна небольшая проходная комната, когда сопровождающий его средних лет дворецкий останавливается и говорит, что дальше Холмс старший пойдёт один. Не самое привычное место для государственных бесед, и это сразу отмечается на лице чиновника тонкой морщинкой между светлых бровей.

         Глубоко вздохнув, он входит в одну из прекраснейших комнат Букингемского дворца. Она выполнена в нежных кремовых тонах, украшенных золотыми деталями и ярким, но лаконичным акцентом на прекрасный алый ковер с причудливым травяным узором. Тысячи разноцветных искр рассыпаются от крупных люстр чистейшего горного хрусталя. Он привычно останавливается на несколько секунд около двери, чтобы совершить почтительный приветственный поклон, адресованный своему суверену. Но, мельком окинув пространство взглядом, впрочем, от этого нисколько не менее внимательным к деталям, чем обычно, он убеждается, что Королевы там нет.

         На одном из великолепных диванов у изящного, облицованного мрамором цвета слоновой кости камина спиной к вошедшему сидел мужчина со светлыми взъерошенными волосами. Дверь за вошедшим Холмсом закрылась, словно давая понять, что отступать всё равно некуда. Услышав, что он не один, ранний посетитель неторопливо повернулся, при этом аккуратно придерживая в руках чашку с чаем, над которой по-домашнему уютно клубился пар.

\- Проходите, её Величество скоро придёт, - в произнесенной молодым человеком, вновь поглощенным вкушением ароматного лапсан соучун, фразе Майкрофт успел расслышать знакомый голос. Это был тот самый таинственный шофер, так удачно оказавшийся в нужный момент в нужном месте. Первая столь очевидная странность, если не брать в расчёт сам факт нахождения того здесь в это время, и его тон разговора. Такой появляется у людей, которые привыкли к повиновению и не считают нужным для себя вслушиваться в чужое мнение. И чаще всего его можно встретить лишь у членов королевской семьи, если уж быть точным, то у тех, кто стоит как минимум вторым по счёту на наследование престола.

         Пока Майкрофт подходит к месту чаепития в задаче разгадать этого человека, появляется всё больше переменных. По внешнему виду он младше Холмса, ему можно дать 24 года. Ростом немного ниже самого чиновника, глаза редкого светло-зеленого оттенка лайма под широкими своенравными бровями. Старший брат Шерлока в связи с приличным стажем работы в различных министерствах знает всех более-менее влиятельных людей в стране, но незнакомец не из их числа. Одет в дорогой сшитый на заказ костюм-тройку песочного цвета в клетку, из нагрудного кармана тянется увесистая золотая цепочка от часов, старинная и явно не просто покрытая позолотой. Всё это странно. Неуместно здесь, во дворце, когда до его приватной встречи с Королевой остаётся так мало времени. Майкрофт повторно останавливается уже сбоку от обеденного столика, стоящего между двумя диванами у уютно потрескивающего сквозь заградительную решетку камина. Молодой человек уверенными движениями подливает в свою чашку чая и, неприкрыто оценивающе взглянув на стоящего над ним государственного служащего, кивает на диван напротив.

\- Присаживайтесь и присоединяйтесь к чаепитию, - вновь безупречное, аристократическое произношение улавливает чиновник.

         Брат Шерлока отрешенно садится на диван, всё еще не в состоянии произнести ни слова, все ресурсы его мозга направленны на считывание информации о собеседнике. Он наливает себе чая несколько скованными движениями, затем чуть отпивает из чашки, впившись взглядом в затейливый узор на блюдце, словно от него зависит вся его жизнь. Он никогда, пожалуй, не чувствовал себя более раздражающе глупо.

\- Знаете, мистер Холмс, вы сейчас немного напоминаете мне Тони в нашу первую встречу, - с хитрой полуулыбкой продолжил молодой человек, перехвативший главенство в этой беседе сразу же. Скорее всего, ход разговора был решен им еще до того, как Майкрофт сел в посланную за ним машину.

         Фамильярность называть друг друга только по имени, навязанная новым премьером, никогда не входила в список Холмса «приоритетных для страны нововведений». Но он продолжил молча наслаждаться чуть копченым привкусом чайного напитка, и в его сосредоточенном выражении лица можно было прочесть лишь вежливое внимание к собеседнику.

\- Он вот так же сидел перед нами тогда… - молодой человек прервал воспоминания прошлого года смущенным покашливанием, - Я не представился. Я Артур Кёркленд.

         Знакомая фамилия сразу же всплыла у Майкрофта в памяти. Клуб Диоген, одним из учредителей которого является старший Холмс. Спустя несколько месяцев после официального открытия для «обычной» публики, ему предоставили списки недавно вступивших членов, иначе и быть не могло для негласного места времяпровождения сотрудников службы безопасности туманного Альбиона. Анкета одного из людей, была слишком прозрачна и одновременно оказалась тщательно закрыта от любопытствующих при попытках навести о нем более подробные справки. Что вообще привлекло к нему внимание, возможно, остатки не вытравленной политической рутиной сентиментальности. Артур – не самое редкое имя, но именно об него споткнулся проницательный взгляд старшего брата Шерлока. Король Артур и его благородные рыцари круглого стола, красивая легенда. Сын Утера Пендрагона, у которого советником был самый великий маг того времени. Мерлин – прозвище, данное Майкрофту в клубе «Поп», изредка напоминаемое ему сокурсниками, периодически встречаемыми в коридорах министерств. Молодой человек пробует встретиться с посетителем Диогена, но не может застать того в клубе, на что администраторы, в неподкупности и объективности которых Холмс был более чем уверен, лишь разводили руками, рассеяно сообщая, что мистер Кёркленд только что ушёл. В то же время не было веских причин для установления за тем прицельной слежки.

\- Так вот, вначале… Признаюсь вам честно, десятый премьер, на моей памяти не очень меня воодушевил. Хотя бы эта совершенно излишняя суета от переноса еженедельных встреч на среду… - глупая странность или же хорошо продуманная оговорка? - отвлекся от воспоминаний чиновник, с тенью недоверия посмотрев поверх чашки на англичанина напротив. Тот держал свою чашку на коленях одной рукой, второй же широко жестикулируя, чем порой подвергал клетчатые брюки опасность появления плохо выводимых пятен.

\- Но его действия во время тех страшных для всех нас поздних летних дней, вы конечно же помните их, не правда ли? – вкрадчиво произнёс Артур, облокотившись на мягкую спинку дивана.

Фраза неприятно царапнула только-только затянувшуюся рану в памяти чиновника.

\- Ведь это вы тогда были в Париже… - настойчиво и тихо, обличающим тоном продолжал молодой человек, всё более пристально смотря на болезненно прямо сидящего Майкрофта.

\- Вижу, вы хорошо осведомлены мистер Кёркленд, - не выдав нарастающего волнения голосом, спокойно ответил Холмс старший, однако же предусмотрительно отставив от себя костяной фарфор и крепко сцепив пальцы в замок. На тонких губах британского служащего появилась улыбка, от которой любого неподготовленного человека сковало бы чувство смертельной опасности.

\- Кто-то мне сказал, что безжалостность – главное качество для высших постов. Вам никогда не приносили удовольствия операции за пределами страны, мистер Холмс, - англичанин фривольно взмахнул рукой, что можно было истолковать как «ну это вам простительно». Нисколько, похоже, не волнуясь, что ляпнул непозволительное так вопиюще необдуманно.

\- Всё подробно было отражено в моём рапорте, - посчитал должным подвести окончательную черту в опасно далеко зашедшем разговоре, холодно отрезал Майкрофт.

\- Да, я не сомневаюсь, хотя не читал первого экземпляра лично. Впрочем, всё равно, спасибо, - примирительно показав ладони, отозвался уже будничным голосом англичанин, участливо подавшись к собеседнику корпусом. К счастью, при этом он опустил глаза и не мог заметить взгляда сотрудника, находящегося в штате обоих разведок, в котором читалась уже неприкрытая угроза, а при наличии сверхъестественных способностей, которых Холмс, к счастью, был лишен провидением, быстрая смерть из-за неосторожной болтовни англичанину была бы обеспечена путем испепеления немедленно.

\- Так вот тогда Блэр хорошо показал себя, и пока я пытался связаться с Алистером, чтобы он помог Виндзорам беспрепятственно покинуть Балморал… - он вновь замолчал, словно прикидывая, стоит ли ему углубляться в подробности того периода времени.

Было видно, что ему не так легко говорить об этом, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. В его речи скромный британский служащий мог насчитать уже по крайней мере пять явно проскальзывающих акцентов: лондонский, которым он пользовался наиболее часто, а также ирландский, скауз, берик и шотландский.

\- Мистер Блэр так же неплохо зарекомендовал себя в Белфасте, - перевёл тему разговора Холмс, внимательно присматриваясь к Кёркленду, что-то неуловимо знакомое было в его незаурядной внешности, пожалуй, одной из самых типичных для жителей туманного Альбиона, давно забытое, убранное на дальний чердак памяти за кажущийся на тот момент ненадобностью.

\- Вы правы, на Симуса и Патрика не так просто было найти управу. «Их отрицание меня, возведено ими же в абсурд, даже касательно нашей общей фамилии», - произнёс в ответ, казалось бы, ничего не значащую фразу Артур, с окончания разговора о бывшей принцессе он не поднимал глаз с цвета слоновой кости чайника веджвуд с золотым кантом.

Когда же он вновь встретился взглядом с Холмсом, тот уже вспомнил, откуда он мог помнить этого человека.

\- Это невозможно, - звенящим шепотом произнёс Холмс, не прерывая зрительный контакт с Артуром. У того были глаза не молодого, дерзкого, неприлично много знающего и безрассудно бравирующего этим юноши, а старика, который перенес больше потерь и несчастий, взлетов и падений, чем может перенести за относительно короткую в истории мира обычный человек.

\- Прошу меня извинить за столь неуместный маскарад, мистер Холмс, мне следовало назвать себя полностью раньше. Я воплощение этой страны, я Англия, - спокойно отозвался собеседник, изменив, однако, позу на более светскую и пытаясь говорить располагающим тоном, насколько это было возможно в сложившейся ситуации.

\- Невозможно, - непреклонно произнёс Майкрофт, удерживая себя от желания глупо помотать головой в надежде, что всё это лишь плод усталости, неожиданно сказавшегося на блестящем мышлении переутомления.

\- Отбросьте все невозможное, то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он не казался, - на лице англичанина появилась улыбка, хотя взгляд остался напряженно изучающим.

\- С нашей встречи в Итоне прошло … 17 лет, - продолжил попытки обличить в иррациональности хода событий Холмс старший.

\- И я ничуть не изменился, знаю. А что вы могли заметить из нашего разговора? – сверив время на циферблате брегета, на крышке которого был изображён герб страны, украшенный бриллиантами, изумрудами и рубинами, с каминными часами продолжил Артур.

\- Вы прекрасно осведомлены о информации с грифом «совершенно секретно» Британии, у вас тяжёлые отношения с тремя из четырех старших братьев и то, что вы тори, свободно владеющий большинством наречий страны - быстро, не вдаваясь в подробности подытожил Майкрофт.

\- Когда вы познакомитесь с моими братьями лично, вы поймете, почему, - с неприкрытой досадой произнёс Кёркленд младший.

 

Появление Елизаветы II было столь же неожиданно, как и признание молодого человека, таковым не являющимся. Тот заметил ее прежде, мгновенно поднявшись с дивана и склонившись в уважительном, но сохраняющем достоинство равного полупоклоне. Ничем не показав, что был пойман врасплох, Холмс старший так же поднялся, повторив приветствие.

\- Ваше Величество, - с искреннем уважением, столь же глубоким, как и изящный поклон, произнес Майкрофт.

\- Доброе утро, джентельмены, вижу, вы уже успели познакомиться, - как всегда безупречно вежливо произнесла красивая женщина в лаконичном светло-лавандовом платье.

         На ней не было ни короны, ни кричащих о ее положении сверхдорогих украшений. Но ее окружала невидимая аура, мгновенно дисциплинирующая многочисленных и таких разных посетителей, вызывающая у них почтение к её особе, и побуждающее непроизвольно желание идеально прямо поддерживать осанку. Лишь нить крупного жемчуга на хорошо сохранившейся несмотря на время шее и классическая небольшая дамская сумочка в руках, которую она сразу же поставила на край, ближе к подлокотнику дивана.

         Под одобрительный короткий кивок дамы Англия тут же громко позвонил в колокольчик для слуг. И через несколько минут к ним доставили свежий чай и сменили посуду. Артур сидел на одном диване с Королевой, гораздо ближе к ней, чем бы это позволяла как ситуация, так и придворный этикет. Отчего все произнесенное им ранее больше не казалось столь удивительным, хотя и оставалось неподвластным закону логики. Должно быть, именно так он сидел когда-то много сотен лет назад рядом с легендарным королем Лудом.

\- Мистер Холмс, из-за вынужденной задержки я перейду сразу к делу, - продолжила Королева, участливо посмотрев на чиновника. – Вы всегда были сотрудником с одной из лучших просмотренных мною характеристик. Несмотря на свой возраст, поймите меня правильно...

\- Вы закончили Оксфорд, когда вам было всего 19, - посчитал нужным подтвердить Артур, бережно подавая наполненную чаем чашку с её личной монограммой Елизавете.

\- Учитывая ваш талант и складывающуюся политическую обстановку в мире, было принято решение о назначении вас на новую должность советника Секретаря Объединенного разведывательного комитета, - продолжила Королева.

Это было давно желанным местом работы для Майкрофта. Удобная должность, позволяющая производить анализ данных, поступающих как в Ми-5 и Ми-6, так и Центра правительственной связи. И к этому же добавлялась официальная возможность консультирования премьер-министра и правительства Великобритании по вопросам разведки, сбора и анализа информации в поддержку приоритетных национальных задач.

\- Это большая честь для меня, ваше Величество, - внутри Майкрофт сиял от счастья, но внешне ему удалось сохранить истинно деловой вид.

\- Думаю, вы прекрасно справитесь, мистер Холмс, - чуть задумчиво произнесла Королева, элегантно поднявшись и протянув Холмсу тыльной стороной изящную кисть, к которой он тут же благоговейно склонился для поцелуя, после очередного поклона, исполненного признательности.

         За дверьми послышались глухие шаги, и без стука в зал вошел личный секретарь Елизаветы II. Он обвел пытливым карими взглядом всех находившихся в комнате, после чего, довольно очевидно, поспешным шагом подошел к ее Величеству и, склонившись к ней, стал что-то вполголоса говорить. Отчего на её всё еще красивом несмотря на годы лице прошла легкая тень раздражения.

\- Вы можете приступать к новым обязанностям сегодня же, мистер Холмс. Советующие распоряжения уже даны вашему начальству, - с еле заметной отстраненностью глубоко задумавшегося о чём-то человека произнесла Королева, вновь обращая внимание на чиновника.

         Когда же Артур хотел последовать за попрощавшимся Холмсом, который уже полубоком отступал к выходу, он замер на полпути, резко обернувшись, словно его кто-то окликнул. Хотя в комнате сохранялось выжидательное молчание. Видимо у страны с её правителем была какая-то сильная связь, позволяющая не тратить время на слова в нужный момент. Впрочем, тот факт, что новый знакомый не будет сопровождать «молодое британское правительство» на место службы, Майкрофта ничуть не огорчил. Слишком много дел нужно было привести в порядок, а продуктивнее всего работал Холмс старший один.

 

**Обоснуй:**

 

 _Клуб Диоген, одним из учредителей которого является старший Холмс._ хедканон ~~потому что в сериале пока молчат на эту тему~~ , основанный на оригинале.

 _излишняя суета от переноса еженедельных встреч на среду…_ традиционно встречи Королевы с премьер-министром происходят во вторник.

 _Мистер Блэр так же неплохо зарекомендовал себя в Белфасте._   Белфастское соглашение о политическом урегулировании конфликта в Северной Ирландии, предусматривавшее создание автономных органов власти, также был предложен ряд других мер, касающихся политических и конституционных аспектов североирландского конфликта.

   
_…на Си­муса и Пат­ри­ка не так прос­то бы­ло най­ти уп­ра­ву. «Их от­ри­цание ме­ня, воз­ве­дено ими же в аб­сурд, да­же ка­сатель­но на­шей об­щей фа­милии»…_ хед­ка­нон. Си­мус и Пат­рик О`нил ир­лан­дцы, один из ко­торых яв­ля­ет­ся частью Ве­ликоб­ри­тании, но не приемлет этого.

 _…сверив время на циферблате брегета, на крышке которого был изображён герб страны, украшенный бриллиантами, изумрудами и рубинами, с каминными часами продолжил Артур_ в память о богатствах колоний.

 

 _Появление Елизаветы_ _II_ _было столь же неожиданно_ белая гостиная известна наличием потайной двери. Через эту дверь, заставая врасплох присутствующих, очень любит входить королева Елизавета.

 _…много сотен лет назад рядом с легендарным королем Лудом… -_ легендарный основатель Лондона.


	5. Власть. Брат. Весна.

Официально рабочий день на Уайтхолл давно закончился. Сквозь не до конца зашторенные плотные темно-бордовые портьеры пробивался мягкий свет золотых лучей закатного солнца. Он отражался на бежевых стенах светлыми пятнами перечеркнутыми тенями тонких рамок окна, словно то было огорожено решёткой. Холмс старший сидел в кресле, запустив длинные пальцы в всегда идеально уложенные короткие волны тёмно-рыжих волос и, не отрываясь, смотрел перед собой. В довольно-таки большом помещении недавно расширенного кабинета стояла гнетущая тишина. «Затишье перед бурей» - промелькнула в голове Холмса старшего тягостный избитый фразеологизм.

Перед ним на столе стояли два телефонных аппарата. Слева - черный современный внутренний коммуникатор, служивший в основном для связи с секретарем-референтом. Справа же массивный стандартный красный аппарат, хорошо сохранившийся, должно быть, еще со времен «холодной войны». Чиновник никогда не слышал, чтобы тот звонил и в тайне надеялся, что ему никогда и не придётся услышать резкую трель старого телефона экстренной связи. Несколько часов томительного ожидания и невозможности уже повлиять на что-либо из произошедшего выводили его из себя бездействием. Но в сложившейся ситуации оставалось лишь ждать. До важной военной операции оставалось меньше месяца и, если утечку не удастся предотвратить, будет поставлена под удар не только армия Англии, но и все силы НАТО, участвующие в этой компании.

Он убрал руки от головы, машинально поправив причёску, и задумчиво положил их перед собой на мягкую подложку для письма. Тишина, которую он всегда так желал, становилась совершенно нестерпимой. Захотелось как можно скорее нарушить её, и он стал громко постукивать пальцами левой руки по крышке стола. Чёрный телефон, словно проснувшись от действий хозяина, тут же приглушенно зазвонил. Перед тем как снять трубку Майкрофт сделал глубокий вдох и не менее глубокий выдох. Судя по горящим неоновым лампочкам-указателям, звонок был сделан напрямую, а это мог сделать только ограниченный круг людей, которых не стоило заставлять долго ждать ответа.

Шершавый прохладный пластик трубки удобно лёг в ладонь, и Холмс не успел даже произнести стандартное вежливое приветствие, как на другом конце зазвучал с плохо скрываемым волнением усталый голос Секретаря Объединённого разведывательного комитета. Тот говорил много, и, что самое нехарактерное для того, долго. В половину Майкрофт даже не вслушивался, улавливая лишь необходимую суть. После разговора стало душно, и он рваным движением расслабил узел темно-алого шёлкового галстука. Затем резко поднялся с кресла, отчего перед глазами неприятно замельтешили черные мушки, и, сделав пару шагов к окну, распахнул одну из створок, предварительно отодвинув портьеру. Конец февраля в этом году был на удивление тёплый, и сквозь приоткрытое окно повеяло фальшивой весенней свежестью и терпким ароматом раскрывающихся почек деревьев. Весна с этого года станет самым нелюбимым временем года для Холмса старшего. Но пока он, несколько успокоенный информацией, переданной ему только что начальником, даже не мог предположить, что уже произошло и чему еще суждено произойти за эти сутки.

_Несколькими днями ранее_

Шерлок не любил клиентов, которые что-то ему недоговаривали, при этом неумело пытаясь это скрыть. Тщедушный пожилой человек в мятом выходном костюме загнанно мельтешил взглядом по комнате, пока излагал характер проблемы, заставивший его обратиться к частному сыщику. Единственное, что было в его словах правдой, так это то, что он потерял некую флешку с крайне важной для него информацией, которую необходимо вернуть непременно в течение трех дней. Судя по его внешнему виду, тот явно никогда не работал в местах, где использовались эти всё еще достаточно дорогостоящие носители информации, детектив сомневался, что клиент вообще когда-либо работал в своей жизни за персональным компьютером. Слишком уж выдавали мужчину его руки с въевшимися масляными пятнами обычного работяги из автосервиса и хорошо заметное чувство скованности в непривычной для него, но обычной для работника офиса одежде.

Но кое-что всё же заставило Шерлока не выгнать вруна взашей сразу же, как тот открыл рот и понёс эту несусветную ахинею. Страх у этого плохого актера был неподдельный, что-то, или, скорее всего, кто-то настолько запугал беднягу, что тот, забыв приличия, фактически умолял Холмса младшего взять его дело. Это интриговало, за всем вышеописанным стояло нечто серьёзное, можно было даже предположить, что это могло также быть смертельно опасным. Разве можно отказаться от подобного после нескольких недель простых заданий Скотленд-Ярда? Да и вознаграждение было весьма неплохим, опять же несоразмерно неплохим, относительно доходов личности, его предлагавшего.

Небо еще не перешло в свой равномерно синий вечерний оттенок, над крышами кремовых старинных домов, возвышающихся от бывшего острова колючек до оживленной Трафальгарской площади, оно имело бледно-лимонный цвет, словно вмещавшие великие правительственные учреждения здания сами подсвечивали самую влиятельную улицу Лондона. Холмс старший сидел на краешке стола, обращенного к распахнутому окну. С улицы уже расползалась по комнате холодная вечерняя сырость. Правительственный служащий по-прежнему не включал в кабинете освещение, и единственным источником, рассеивающим мрак и освещающим пространство, не считая уличных фонарей внизу, было стеклянное окошко над дверью, ближайшей к заполненному фолиантами и деловыми папками книжному шкафу. «Наверное, стоит отпустить референта, сейчас он бесполезен», - подумал Холмс, уже было собрался привстать с места, чтобы отдать соответсвующие распоряжения.

Но тут это и произошло… Сначала Майкрофт решил, что ему показалось, и звук, похожий на приглушенный звон, донесся с улицы. Он встряхнул головой и закрыл скрипучие деревянные створки окна. Когда же его рука уже потянулась к выключателю от двух парных ламп, симметрично расположенных на одинаковых тумбочках сзади его рабочего места, тот самый телефон зазвонил в полную силу, и этот звук уже ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Резкий и трескучий, наводивший ужас, должно быть, не хуже воя сирен противовоздушной тревоги во время немецких налётов полвека назад. Холмс все же щёлкнул выключателем, и кабинет наполнился приглушенным теплым успокаивающим сиянием от старинных светильников. Красная глыба на столе продолжала безжалостно надрываться под презрительную полуулыбку молодой Королевы, облачённую в кармазинный бархат коронационной мантии с небольшой картины Леонарда Бодена. При этом у Её Величества были напрочь лишенные тепла, строгие серые глаза, в которых словно светился вопрос: «Мистер Холмс, вы же знаете, что делать?».

Холодный скользкий пластик увесистой трубки неудобно лёг в руку.

\- Майкрофт Холмс, - ровно произнёс чиновник, по виску которого уже начала скатываться холодная капля пота.

\- Мерлин… Группа ликвидировала их. Интересующая нас информация не была передана, - раздался голос Артура, но в, казалось бы, хорошей новости не слышалось радости. Англия был чем-то недоволен, и чиновнику понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы уловить еще одну неувязку.

\- Их? Разве был второй? – быстро произнёс Майкрофт, промакивая пот дорогим батистовым носовым платком с вышитой личной монограммой.

\- Уже можно сюда не приезжать, - произнёс ещё более раздраженно Кёркленд, словно не расслышав вопроса.

\- Кто был вторым?! – стараясь не повышать тон, с нажимом, требовательно продолжил Холмс старший. В трубке послышались какие-то голоса, видимо, принадлежащие сотрудникам, и отрывистые приказания, отданные Артуром.

\- Кто был вторым, не столь важно. А третьим – твой Шерлок, - наконец произнёс англичанин, и в трубке послышались короткие гудки. Холмс старший долго слушал их, прежде чем вновь обрел способность двигаться и спокойно дышать.

_Несколькимм часами ранее_

Расследование Холмса младшего, чем дальше оно заходило, тем меньше вызывало первоначальный восторг. Он с каждым шагом понимал, что его втянули в какую-то опасную игру, где его роль заранее была кем-то определена, как разменная монета. И только желание узнать до конца, что же на самом деле происходит, не позволяло ему остановиться на полпути. Флешка была найдена им ровно за три дня, как и три трупа иностранцев с поддельными паспортами каким-то образом причастных ко всей этой истории. Лестрейд после долгих уговоров обещал помочь на время не давать огласку странным убийствам. Просить не говорить же о расследовании, которое вел Шерлок, его старшему брату, было бесполезно. Но Холмс младший был уверен, что в ближайшую неделю сержанту не удастся связаться с тем, так как у Майкрофта были какие-то проблемы государственного масштаба, о чем он, разумеется, не упоминал в их последней малоприятной беседе, но это было видно невооруженным глазом по его поведению.

Сейчас Шерлок стоял у входа в один из незаурядных домов в тихом спальном районе города, где должна была произойти передача потерянной вещи хозяину. На противоположной стороне улицы стояла машина аварийной газовой службы, рядом с которой стоял работник в спецодежде, о чем-то оживленно разговаривающий с владельцем близлежащего дома. Эйфория от адреналина подстегивала молодого человека войти как можно быстрее, заглушая голос рассудка, что это уж слишком похоже на ловушку. В обветшалом коридоре, давно не видевшем ремонта, было темно, и глаза, ещё не привыкнув, не сразу смогли рассмотреть прямоугольник тусклого света от, наверное, единственного освещенного в доме помещения. Шерлок крадучись подошёл к проему двери, с предельной осторожностью заглядывая в комнату.

\- Доброго вечера, мистер Холмс, - произнёс прокуренный хриплый смутно знакомый голос. По нему он сразу же узнал человека, хотя совсем не ожидал увидеть того здесь. Это был один из сотрудников Майкрофта из МИ-6. Они как-то мимоходом встречались, когда старший Холмс ещё лелеял надежду, что брат согласится работать на внешнюю разведку.

\- Теперь Леголенд для своих игр использует запуганных стариков, - неприятно оскалился Шерлок вместо приветствия. Но человек, правая рука которого, явно убранная в карман плаща не просто так, пропустил колкость мимо ушей.

\- Вы принесли флешку? Давайте не будем усложнять, - он нетерпеливо помахал другой рукой с зажатой в ней увесистой пачкой купюр обещанного вознаграждения.  
  
Картинка из множества осколков сложилась в голове Шерлока. Занятость брата. Страх подозрительного пожилого клиента с мольбой требующего найти носитель информации. Заброшенный дом в тихом районе. Бывший сотрудник МИ-6, так как тот явно давно уже не работал на свою страну. Холмс младший чертыхнулся собственной глупости и попытался быстро нырнуть назад в коридор. Но упёрся спиной в жесткое дуло ствола. Ситуация для молодого сыщика складывалась более чем неприятно.

Майкрофт не помнил, чтобы у него когда-либо было подобное состояние. Думая о возможности, что когда-нибудь его брат зайдёт настолько далеко, и при этом о гипотетической возможности его смерти он представлял, что всё будет совсем не так. Наверное, это был шок. Он словно видел себя со стороны. С замершей маской апатичного безразличия на заострившемся лице. Сжимающая боль в груди, словно в неё кто-то воткнул нож, мешала глубоко дышать. Но, несмотря на это, он чёткими механическими движениями к удивлению совершенно не дрожащих рук движениями взял со стола позолоченный нож для бумаг, открыл нижний ящик стола и, подцепив у того дно, которое служило крышкой для небольшого пространства, достал современный Walther PPK с коробкой девятимиллиметровых патронов. Всё еще отстраненно наблюдая за собой, Холмс старший привычными движениями полностью зарядил пистолет, которому не суждено было бы иметь в себе больше одного патрона. Как никогда не предполагалось быть использованным Майкрофтом для самообороны, а оставленного в тайнике стола для служения совершенно иным крайним целям. Машина с его личным водителем уже ждала правительственного служащего внизу, адрес места назначения он знал уже после недавнего разговора с начальником.

Когда чёрный "Ягуар" с очевидной задержкой, свойственной всем тяжёлым бронированным машинам, сорвался с места, Холмс старший всё еще пребывал в странном полузабытье, мысленно снова и снова воспроизводя слова Артура. С каждым новым разом они ранили серого кардинала Великобритании все глубже, напоминая ему, что на месте сердца у того на самом деле не было вакуума. Он ловил себя на мысли, что больше всего сейчас желал бы, чтобы всё это было лишь чудовищной глупой ошибкой, не более того.

Улица, на которой был нужный дом, была перекрыта аварийными машинами. Работник в спецовке, на которой было указано, что он из аварийной газовой службы, преградил дорогу и что-то попытался объяснить водителю до того, как Холмс открыл дверь и, небрежно сунув ему под нос своё удостоверение, быстрым шагом направился к оцепленному дому. На что человек с военной выправкой немедленно коротко кивнул остальным «газовщикам» и «пожарным» со схожими армейскими стрижками, освобождая чиновнику путь. Холмс старался идти как обычно по перекрытой части дороги, спокойным, уверенным шагом состоявшегося давно и более чем прочно человека, но ноги подводили его, плохо слушаясь, и, чтобы не так заметно спотыкаться, приходилось использовать верный зонт, как опору. Около входа уже не было излишнего маскарада для отвлечения внимания гражданских, там дежурил человек в знакомой чёрной одежде, облаченный в бронежилет и лихо заломленным на одно ухо военном берете. Майкрофт хотел пройти мимо, не задерживая на нём внимания, привычно вскидывая руку с одним из самых обширных пропусков, которые только можно представить в Соединённом Королевстве. Но каково же было его удивление, когда он наткнулся грудью на руку агента, преградившего ему путь.

\- Сэр, у меня приказ никого не впускать, - отчеканил молодой человек, в глазах которого застыло отсутствующее, бесстрастное выражение, часто встречаемое у излишне усердных охранников.

\- Вы, видимо, плохо умеете читать? – с холодящей кровь приветливой полуулыбкой тихо, но отчетливо произнёс советник Секретаря, сверив мужчину сверху вниз оценивающим взглядом.

\- Простите, мистер Холмс, у меня есть особое распоряжение не впускать Вас, - упрямо продолжал военный, делая акцент на местоимение.

\- От кого?! – лицо чиновника всё больше бледнело от гнева, у него хватило бы еще не забытых навыков ближнего боя, чтобы научить непонятливого мальчишку больше никогда не становиться у него на пути. Свободная от опоры рука в кармане до боли сжимала деревянную рукоятку вальтера, которая великолепно могла подойти для оглушения.

По лицу агента словно по поверхности воды прошла рябь, и оно стало стремительно меняться прямо на глазах. Холмс брезгливо поморщился, это был не первый раз, когда Англия возникал перед ним подобным образом, но привыкнуть к этому всё еще было не просто.

\- От меня, Майкрофт. Я ведь говорил, что тебе не следует приезжать сюда, - Артур, несмотря на разницу в росте, умудрялся смотреть на чиновника сверху вниз, - И пока ты не совершил нечто необдуманное, что для тебя не характерно, я прошу тебя уйти.

-…Нет, - понадобилось большое усилие, чтобы, глядя в строгие зеленые глаза олицетворения страны, произнести это короткое, но веское слово. Хотя пальцы на оружии ослабли и теперь неприятно ныли от перенапряжения мышц.

Ко входу в дом, между тем, подъехал чёрный минивен с военными номерами. Скрежет резко отодвигаемой двери, и из него спешно вышли четыре человека, одетых так же, как Кёркленд, без лишних разговоров тут же направившихся в особняк. Тот не стал их задерживать, однако по-прежнему не давал Холмсу старшему проскользнуть за ними в открывшуюся на несколько мгновений дверь. Впрочем, они скоро вернулись, аккуратно неся парами два, видимо, тяжёлых черных длинных пакета с очертаниями находящихся в них тел. Увидев их, Майкрофт судорожно вздохнул холодный воздух, в котором почему-то почувствовал запах снега, пытаясь при этом стряхнуть руку со своего локтя, за который его держал железной хваткой Англия.

\- Здесь его уже нет, ты зря торопился, - задумчиво переводя взгляд с процессии на серое, казалось бы, осунувшееся за миг лицо Холмса старшего, задумчиво произнёс Артур.  
Он только сейчас понял, из-за чего его доверенное лицо в правительстве примчалось сюда сразу после них. Советник секретаря вздрогнул от услышанной фразы, словно от неожиданного раската грома, его всегда идеальная статная осанка угловато скомкалась, если бы не крепкая рука Артура, тот, скорее всего, осел бы прямо на землю.

Прежде чем Шерлок дошёл до шпиона-предателя, подгоняемый грубыми толчками в спину его сообщника, небольшая комната с мебелью, укрытой тканевыми серыми от пыли чехлами, наполнилась звуком разбиваемого стекла. Не собираясь разбираться, что к чему, Холмс младший тут же ударил зазевавшегося надзирателя локтем в живот, отчего тот осел на пол, выронив при этом пистолет. Шерлок зигзагом выбежал из помещения в коридор, слыша за собой нечленораздельные крики и выстрелы. Впрочем, уйти далеко он не смог, споткнувшись обо что-то в темноте, он кубарем налетел на человека сбив того с ног.

\- Флешка у вас? – спросил кто-то хорошо поставленным дикторским голосом. И Холмса младшего крепко, но, если так можно было выразиться, «тактично» сгребли в бойцовский захват.

\- В правом кармане пальто, - сопротивляться представителям власти, которых можно было узнать по столь очевидным манерам даже в полной темноте, Шерлок не стал. Тут же кто-то профессионально обшарил карманы его пальто, забрав не принадлежащую детективу вещь.

\- Вас не должно было быть здесь… - последнее, что запомнил усыпленный уколом снотворного разум сыщика.

Майкрофта всё еще качало, словно он перебрал виски, как когда-то давно, в годы учебы в Оксфорде. Артур с трудом удерживал его, и о чем-то, не замолкая ни на секунду, вещал. Из потока вылившейся на него информации Холмс старший выяснил, что младший брат действительно был замешан в операцию по изъятию секретных материалов у подкупленного сербами сотрудника. Сейчас же Шерлок находится на квартире на Пэлл-Мэлл, куда его доставил в бессознательном состоянии Керкленд лично. И очнется младший не раньше утра, так как, зная о проблемах того, связанных с сильнодействующими веществами, Англия предусмотрительно использовал увеличенную дозу безопасного седативного вещества. Мимо них проходили сотрудники, бросавшие с плохо скрываемым любопытством взгляды на непривычно растерянного бледного начальника. По-своему расценивая состояние советника Секретаря, они уже витали в грезах, это было заметно по затуманенным мечтами глазам, представляющм крупные премии за столь важную операцию и возможность получения желанного повышения.

\- Ты ведь не думал, что я пожертвую им, - раздраженно продолжал свою тираду Англия. На лицо чиновника вновь вернулась краска, и он уже мог самостоятельно стоять без угрозы жесткого знакомства с дорожкой, выстланной каменной плиткой.

\- Ты же страна. Знаешь каждого из жителей, что они делают, что думают. Как можно было все это допустить, Артур? - педантично поправляя съехавший узел галстука, все еще хриплым от нервов голосом наконец укоризненно произнес Майкрофт.

\- Как бы понятнее тебе объяснить, - задумчиво почесав затылок, Англия громко щелкнул пальцами, - Представь себе огромную толпу самых различных людей, например, на Рождество в Сити. Ты ведь не будешь использовать дедуктивный метод на каждом прохожем, которого встретишь?

\- Меня вообще не будет там, даже дома любой праздник — это агония, - лицо Холмса старшего перекосило, будто у него сильно заболел зуб.

\- Вот-вот. А я так существую ежесекундно, думаю, понятно, что отслеживать мотивы всех не представляется возможным. Единственное время, когда я могу повлиять на умы многих своих людей..., - Артур не закончил фразу, его взгляд на миг остекленел и стал направлен куда-то мимо Майкрофта.

\- Это война, - закончил за него Холмс старший. Фонари дневного света отражались оранжевыми огнями на гладких боках черных машин.

\- И она скоро, совсем скоро, - отозвался англичанин, в глазах которого вспыхнули искры злорадного веселья, так свойственного заядлому манипулятору судеб других держав.

Как только Майкрофт зашёл в квартиру и увидел на вешалке у входа длинное пальто Шерлока, он почувствовал спокойствие и некоторую опустошенность, которая часто приходит после сильного стресса. В спальне горел ночник, и на кровати, прямо на покрывале, раскинулась длинная, худая фигура брата, глубоко спящего в прямо в одежде. Чиновник аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить его, присел на край постели, дотрагиваясь ладонью до тёплой руки живого Шерлока. Сейчас тот навевал воспоминания об их раннем детстве. Детектив выглядел уязвимым во время сна, как и тот кудрявый любознательный мальчик, вечно тормошивший полноватого старшего брата и любившего долгие прогулки у океана.

Холмс старший ласково погладил брата по голове, тот бы никогда не позволил это сделать, став взрослым, когда между ними колючей проволокой переплелись старые счета и множество взаимных обид. Стараясь не потревожить Шерлока, чиновник вытащил из-под него покрывало, и, стянув одежду уложил его в постель, бережно укрыв одеялом. Тот даже не проснулся, глубокое медикаментозное забытье всё еще давало о себе знать. Еще раз внимательно посмотрев на безмятежное лицо младшего и оценив глубину и частоту его дыхания, самый могущественный человек в Великобритании погасил свет и вышел из комнаты, тихо притворив дверь.

\- Майкрофт!!! В этом доме есть сахар?! – крики брата грубо вырвали чиновника из царства Морфея. Часы показывали 6 am, на полтора часа раньше, чем обычно, начинался рядовой рабочий день Холмса старшего.  
Из кухни, которой чиновник редко пользовался сам, доносился чарующий аромат свежесваренного кофе.

\- Нет, - сонно отозвался старший, быстро убирая разложенный в небольшой гостиной диван, на котором провел ночь.

\- Ну конечно, опять диета. Напомню, что глюкоза необходима для работы мозга, - Шерлок, завернутый в белоснежную простынь, словно в римскую тогу, уже стоял в проеме двери с подносом, на котором было две чашки с парящим напитком.

\- И тебе доброго утра, братец, постарайся не испачкать белье, это египетский хлопок, - с легким требовательным нажимом произнёс Холмс старший.

Сам он был облачен в шёлковый тёмно-синий халат с причудливым голубым узором из веток, птиц и корон. Даже в домашней одежде ему удавалось выглядеть, как будто он на приеме у премьер-министра. Наверное, если он бы пришел так на работу, сослуживцы не сразу бы поняли, что в его образе что-то не так.

Шерлок, наигранно опасно покачиваясь, прошел до низкого столика около камина и поставил на него приборы, при этом сделав вид, что они выскользывают у него из рук.  
Братья молча синхронно взялись за чашки и задумались, каждый о своём, наслаждаясь вкусом хорошо сваренного кофе.

\- Начинай, я ведь вижу, что тебе не терпится, - нарушил тишину Шерлок, отставив от себя полупрозрачный кремового оттенка фарфор.

\- Ты заходишь слишком далеко, Шерлок. О чём ты только думал? – привычно принялся за свои наставления Майкрофт.

Холмс младший при этом забрался с ногами в удобное кресло, и, скрестив руки на груди, демонстративно рассматривал потолок комнаты.

\- Тебя могли убить, ты опять не соизволил подумать о родителях, Шерлок! – продолжал обличать детектива старший брат.

\- Сказал бы им, что свою жизнь я отдал на благо страны, - раздраженно отрезал младший брат, мельком посмотрев время на наручных часах, - Может быть, меня бы даже наградили… посмертно.

Повисла долгая пауза, и Шерлок понял, что ляпнул сгоряча лишнего. На побледневшем лице брата застыло выражение нескрываемого удивления со смесью ужаса.

\- Ты не знаешь, каково это - сообщать матери о смерти её сына, - вкрадчивым ледяным шёпотом прошелестел чиновник и отвел взгляд, - даже во имя Великобритании.

\- У тебя такого опыта достаточно, ты бы справился - безжалостно продолжил детектив, вскакивая с места и направляясь к выходу из комнаты.

Он быстро оделся, бросив простынь на неубранную за собой кровать, общество брата и сам факт нахождения в его доме становились совершенно несносными с каждой проходящей минутой. Сорвав с вешалки своё пальто и уже готовый привычно посильнее хлопнуть дубовой входной дверью, Холмс младший всё же решил еще раз бросить предупреждение не соваться в его жизнь. Влетев в чопорную гостиную, где каждому элементу интерьера было место скорее в национальном музее, злые слова уже были готовы сорваться с острого языка детектива-консультанта.

\- Ты…- Холмс старший кашлянул, стараясь заглушить берущие над ним верх эмоции, - настолько меня ненавидишь Шерлок?

Тот сидел в кресле, покинутое немного ранее младшим братом. Тяжело облокотившись на спинку и пряча лицо в ладонях, отчего его голос звучал глухо и плохо узнаваемо.

\- Если ты так желаешь, чтобы именно я разбил сердце нашей матери, сообщив о…- он запнулся и потер пальцами виски, прикрыв глаза, будто его беспокоила сильная головная боль.

\- Не драматизируй, Майкрофт, - уже не так уверенно, как минуту бы назад произнёс Холмс младший.

\- Нет, это твоя черта - драматизировать, я лишь рассуждаю, - часто моргая, словно никак не мог сфокусироваться, чиновник снизу-вверх смотрел на брата.

\- Что ты от меня хочешь? – наигранно голосом уступающего человека произнёс детектив.

\- Чтобы ты соблюдал уговор, если твои дела соприкасаются с моим родом деятельности, немедленно сообщать мне, - Майкрофт поднялся с кресла, при этом придерживаясь за широкий подлокотник. Он медленно подошел к вошедшему Шерлоку. В его позе уже не было прежней сквозящей слабости.

\- Ты никогда не говоришь прямо, - сощурив пронзительные аквамариновые глаза, произнёс Шерлок, его тянуло сделать шаг назад, но это означало бы, что он сдался совершенно. Но Холмс старший, уже привычно кривя тонкие губы, стоял с ним наравне. Многие считали Шерлока высоким, но он знал, что старший выше на пару сантиметров, позволяющих едва заметно давить на строптивого брата взглядом. Лишь из-за более плотного телосложения Майкрофт казался с ним одного роста.

\- Издержки профессии, брат. Я хочу, чтобы ты помогал мне. Раз уж ты не желаешь официально работать, то и этого будет пока достаточно, - строгие голубые глаза старшего брата были лишены привычного стального блеска превосходства. В них была просьба и искреннее беспокойство, чего нельзя было подделать даже такому искусному дипломату, каким был Майкрофт Холмс.

\- А взамен? – произнёс детектив, чуть опуская голову и всматриваясь в собеседника исподлобья, и поднося кончики сложенных пальцев ко рту. Быть даже внештатным агентом ему не очень-то хотелось.

\- Ты будешь видеть меня без особой надобности крайне редко, - губы чиновника всё отчётливее растягивались в довольной ухмылке, так как ответом был утвердительный кивок детектива, этого было более чем достаточно.

\- Водитель довезет тебя, - настиг уже вновь повелительный голос Холмса старшего спускающегося по лестнице Шерлока.

Уточнений, куда, не последовало, и, театрально задрав воротник пальто, детектив продолжил свой путь к выходу. Ему действительно было необходимо быть сегодня в лаборатории пораньше, как раз должны были привезти заказанные материалы и новые реактивы для опытов. Так что отказываться от предложения брата он был не намерен.

Майкрофта же ожидал сегодня в Диогене уже не ускользавший от его появлений в нём Артур. В комнате для бесед им предстояло обсудить много деталей операции «Союзная сила». На календаре уже начинался беспокойный март 1999 года.

  
**Обоснуй**

 _…от бывшего острова колючек…_ остров Торни в Лондоне, на реке Темза, на котором были построены Вестминстерское аббатство и Вестминстерский дворец. Находился в месте впадения в Темзу реки Тайберна. В XIX веке русло Тайберна было убрано под землю, а русло Темзы, разделяющее остров, и остальной Вестминстер засыпали, когда строили набережную Темзы. В настоящее время не существует.

 _Леголенд…_ В среде английских разведчиков здание в шутку называют Леголенд из-за сходства с конструктором Lego, а также Вавилон-на-Темзе из-за сходства с зиккуратом.  
  
_…операции «Союзная сила»._ военная операция НАТО против Союзной Республики Югославия в период с 24 марта по 10 июня 1999 года, во время войны в Косове.


End file.
